Portable or stand alone generators are used to supply power in the event of discontinuation of the main electrical service to a building or residence. Typically, a plug on the end of a conductor extending from the generator is connected to an outlet mounted in the building. The outlet is wired to a transfer switch which is itself wired to individual circuits in the building power distribution network. A hard wire connection from a generator directly to the transfer switch contains movable switches which allow power from the generator to be applied to selected building circuits.
It has been proposed to connect the generator output to a watthour meter socket which is already wired to the power distribution network through a circuit breaker.
A watthour meter socket includes a single phase or a polyphase arrangement of jaw contacts which receive a watthour meter, typically in a plug-in connection. It is known to utilize watthour meter socket adapters to convert older style bottom connected watthour meter sockets to receive plug-in watthour meters. Such socket adapters include a base carrying the jaw contacts and outwardly extending blade terminals which are insertable into the jaw contacts in the meter socket. The jaw contacts in the adapter receive the blade terminals of a watthour meter in a plug-in connection. A sidewall or shell is formed on or connected to the base and extends through or up to the socket cover allowing at least the dome portion of the watthour meter to extend through the socket cover aperture in a ringless socket or the entire meter to be coupled to the socket cover in a ring style socket cover connection.
It is known to provide watthour meter socket adapters with couplers or housings for receiving external plugs or wire connections. Such housings or couplers have been attached to the sidewall or shell of the socket adapter by fasteners, a threaded connection, or an unlatched slide-in mount.
It would be desirable to provide a secure electrical service entrance power access which provides an easy, economical secure access to existing socket connections to a meter socket through a socket adapter. It would also be desirable to provide such a service entrance power access which is easily adaptable to different electrical connections. It would also be desirable to provide an approved electrical service entrance access.